


Your Skin, My Star Map

by mybrainproblems



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Constellations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Angst, body art, soft klance aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrainproblems/pseuds/mybrainproblems
Summary: Keith traces lines between the fading freckles on Lance's skin, trying to recreate the constellations he can't quite remember. Lance takes it upon himself to draw something a bit more original.





	Your Skin, My Star Map

**Author's Note:**

> I adore fluff and domestic fics and some flangst like just fuck me up with soft klance aesthetic. First fic for the pairing so it may be a little rough around the edges and definitely isn't edited enough. As though any of my stuff ever is smh @me

It was silent save for the quiet hum of the castle’s ventilation system, the whisper of it audible in the hush of the room as Lance and Keith lay quietly on the bed. They were both stretched out together, Lance shirtless and on his back as Keith lounged beside him, propping himself on one arm and using the other hand to trail his index finger along Lance’s chest, mapping out the lines between freckles and moles and tracing invisible constellations that left goosebumps in the wake of his touch. As his fingers slid down Lance’s rib cage he twitched and let out a soft huff, gently catching Keith’s hand narrowing his eyes slightly at him.

“You _know_ I’m ticklish there.” His eyes stayed narrowed even as Keith’s went too-wide, his mouth parting in feigned surprise.

“I had _no_ idea.” Pulling his hand away sharply, Keith poked Lance in the side, eliciting a surprised yelp and a full-body twitch. “ _Honestly_.”

“Uh huh. Sure.” Lance grabbed Keith’s hand again pulled it towards him, effectively trapping it against his chest. “That’s bullshit and you know it.”

“What gave me away?” The false sincerity never left Keith’s face, becoming more comically pronounced the longer he held it.

“Keith, babe. You couldn’t lie your way out of a paper bag.”

“Yeah?” False sincerity dropped, Keith’s tone turned challenging.

“Yep. It’s your eyes.” At Keith’s raised eyebrow, Lance continued. “They’re like coffee… hot and bitter.” Lance had anticipated some sort of retaliation but he hadn’t been prepared for Keith throwing a leg over his waist before collapsing over his chest, his weight of his ragdoll-limp body pressing down and making it difficult to breathe.

“Keith, get off of – _ow_.” Lance glared into Keith’s hair as his dug his chin sharply into Lance’s shoulder. They both fell silent again, Keith moving his body slightly to the side so that he wasn’t fully covering Lance’s body and closing his eyes as Lance brought a hand up to run his fingers through his hair. Pulling it away from his own face, Lance continued to card his fingers through Keith’s hair, letting his other hand follow the line of Keith’s body to slip under the hem of his shirt, palm resting on the smooth curve of his hip.

Under Lance’s touch, Keith’s body relaxed and shifted slightly so that he was able to bring his hand up again to trace the faint freckles and moles scattered across Lance’s shoulder and chest, his range of motion limited as he and Lance clung to one another. He found a familiar point – a prominent mole just below his left clavicle, usually hidden by his shirt – and followed a winding path of faint freckles down his chest towards his sternum.

“Find anything familiar?” Pausing, Keith looked at Lance for a moment before rolling aside and leaning over to the bedside table to grab a pen.

“Let me show you.”

Pen uncapped and in hand, Keith hovered uncertainly over that initial mark; the path that he had mapped out earlier seemed less sure and he realized that Lance’s freckles were fading from lack of sunshine – the lack of a familiar yellow dwarf’s light. And in that brief moment, he found himself mourning not so much Earth or the sun, but what their absence meant. Lance missed his family, the rain, the ocean and Keith missed… Lance’s steadily fading freckles. It shook him to realize that he didn’t miss Earth in anything more than an abstract sense but that he cared that _Lance_ missed Earth, he cared _immensely_ that Lance missed Earth. When he felt Lance’s fingertips brush his cheek and a thumb press between his eyebrows to smooth the furrow there he realized that he must have had some sort of tense and unfathomable expression on his face and he forced himself to relax, meeting Lance’s gaze.

“Hey there. You okay?” Lance’s voice was soft and he used his thumb to gently brush across the silky arch of Keith’s eyebrow.

“Yeah.” It came out softer than he’d wanted and so he swallowed and spoke again, tone surer this time. “Yeah, I’m okay.” He gave Lance a quiet smile before he pressed the pen gently to the mole beneath his clavicle and started to trace a line from that one marking and into a curved path down through another four freckles before heading to another freckle towards his sternum, and then up and then back out again, joining them together. Pausing for a moment, Keith studied the simple shape with his pen still close to skin before shaking his head lightly and moving away to sit up and allow Lance to look in the mirror.

“What’s it supposed to be?”

“What do you mean?” Keith glared at Lance’s reflection, watching in simultaneous frustration and fascination as Lance’s fingers traced the lines that he’d drawn on his chest. “It’s the big dipper. _Obviously_.”

“Keith… this isn’t the big dipper.” His fingers continued to brush the dark lines of ink, his cheeks flushed. “It kind of looks like the little dipper. Maybe. If it were backwards too.”

“Huh. You sure?” Blinking a few times, Keith studied the lines he’d drawn on Lance’s chest and tried to remember what the big dipper looked like… or the little… or any Earth constellations.

“Seriously? You lived out in the middle of the desert with _no light pollution_ for how long and you can’t remember what two of the most well-known constellations look like?”

“I wasn’t exactly out in the desert to stargaze.”

“But you must have looked at them at some point.”

“I had other things on my mind, okay?” Keith let out an exhausted sigh and laid his head against Lance’s shoulder to lean into him, the tension going out of him as an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him closer.

“Okay.” It was whispered into Keith’s hair and he could feel his body being pulled back down into bed, back on top of Lance’s body so that arms were wrapped around him and holding him close.

“I never looked at the stars. I never cared about the constellations, I just knew I wanted to be out there with them.” It was a time of confession now. “I don’t even remember what they look like now, it’s been too long. And I kind of remember them when I look at your freckles but they’re fading.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” It was Lance’s tone – the soothing one he used after a particularly rough battle – that made Keith realize how much he’d tensed up again, how tightly he was gripping Lance and how rough his voice was. “We’ll go home and we can learn the constellations again. I’ll tell you all the stories that go with them. And I _promise_ my freckles will come back. One day at the beach and I’ll have more freckles than you know what to do with.”

“Sounds good.” He smiled into Lance’s chest, trying to imagine the multitude of freckles that would scatter along his chest and shoulders after one single day in full sunshine. Hands found their way under Keith’s shirt and began to pull it up, pausing as he made no move to help.

“Hey, so I’m trying to take your shirt off here. A little help?” Lance pushed up at Keith’s shirt again.

“Why?”

“You’re next.” When Keith didn’t move, Lance let out a long suffering sigh. “I’m going to draw on you too. You got me, it’s only fair.”

“I don’t have any freckles, what the heck are you going to draw? I swear, if you draw a dick on my –”

“I’m not going to draw a dick on you again. And that’s not true, you have a mole on the back of your neck.”

“That’s not –” Lance cut him off again, pulling at the shirt and Keith finally relenting and helping to take it off, quickly finding himself flipped over and pinned under Lance. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” They kissed briefly – the barest brush of lips – before Lance leaned back to grab the pen and settled back beside Keith, expression thoughtful and determined as he considered the pale stretch of skin in front of him. He frowned slightly, what Keith lacked in freckles he made up for with scars. Most were small and superficial, barely-there shadows of more severe wounds healed by the cryopods over the years, while a newer one stretched clearly across his ribs as a reminder of a nasty battle from a week prior. Pen hovering over Keith’s chest, Lance decided to chart his own course and touched the pen tip to skin, starting with a lopsided circle and drawing a wavy line around it before adding a face and replicating the drawing again next to it.

“So, what’s that?” Keith glanced down at the drawing. “Is that… two suns with smiley faces?”

“Are you kidding me?” Groaning, Lance flopped backwards and covered his face with his hands. “They’re _lions_. It’s Red and Blue.”

“And you said mine was bad.” Lance let out another groan and Keith shifted so that he was propped up on one arm and looking at Lance’s covered face. “I don’t know what the worst part is though; that you’re really bad at art or that you’re a total sap.” He let out a laugh as Lance drew his hands away from his face sharply to glare at him.

“You _like_ my sap.”

“In more ways than one.”

“Oh my god. You made a joke! Ladies and gentleman, Keith made a joke!” Lance grinned even as Keith let out a huff of annoyance.

“That stopped being funny like, two years ago.”

“Maybe for you.”

“You’re so annoying.” Keith hovered over Lance, their faces separated by mere centimeters as they stared at one another, breath puffing out softly across each other’s cheeks.

“Keith, just shut your quiznak and kiss me.”

“I don’t think that means –” Lance curled his fingers behind Keith’s neck and tugged him down, crashing their lips together.

Ink smudged as they gripped at one another, the combined heat of their bodies causing a light sheen of sweat to form on the both of them in spite of the cool air. The kiss deepened as they pulled each other closer as though determined to press every possible millimeter of their skin to one another, gripping each other close and not letting go as they twined together and held close. They broke apart briefly, words not necessary as they stared at one another and smiled before closing the gap between their lips yet again.

And if Keith couldn’t remember the constellations it didn’t matter – Lance could draw him new ones.


End file.
